The Rise
by Rainstormxxo
Summary: I do not own Ghost Whisperer! Melinda Gordon is dealing with a completely different ghost...one who warns her about future deaths. When a man is found hurting Aiden and giving her strange dreams, what will she do to stop him? Especially when Jim and her begin to argue over her safety and their son's. Takes place after Season 5, nothing is changed from the show.
1. Prologue

**The Rise - Prologue**

_By Rainstormxxo_

"But what makes a person brave is not letting their fears stop them." –Carl

* * *

Fear is a funny thing, a little twinge in your mind—a trick of it, if you will—where you feel a large extent of being afraid. You feel so terrible about yourself, so helpless, so useless...

And sometimes fear is something one can't be put through every day.

༄

The girl screamed, her mind racing, her palms sweating. Her cries for help echoed throughout the large, vintage, mansion. The place had an old family history, and held tons of empty rooms and a dark, eerie, feeling. At least that is what the girl felt when she was there. She felt so trapped, even if only one other person lived with her.

"Daddy!" she yelped, seeing him emerge down the stairs and into the dusty, unused, basement. She held a knife in her hand, and it was sitting at the side of her neck. She couldn't seem to get herself to pull it across, to kill herself.

His eyes held a worried look, but the girl knew all too well it was a disguise. This was the day. She'd tried her hardest to survive the pain he thrust upon her daily but at a point one will crack. And once that happens it becomes harder to heal, almost impossible; but nothing's impossible.

The father to the frail child grinned, his plan having succeeded, "Oh my dear child...you don't want to do this, do you?" In a quick flash he held the sharp, long, kitchen knife in his own hand. "There's a much easier way, you know, I could help you do this."

She stumbled backward in her tight, balled up position.

"Give it back," she growled, her voice sounding strong for a little girl like herself. This, however, only made him erupt in more laughter.

He was done, though, and so was she. He of this chatting and her of the pain. The man shook his head, and towered toward the girl, handing her the knife.

"Do it." His hot, beer-invested breath blew into her field of sense. She held the knife once again, her hand shaking.

'I don't want to go. Please, not like this.' She bit down on her lower, scabby lip with such force she felt blood flow into her mouth.

'I am brave. I am brave. I am brave. But living through this is harder than anything else.' She firmly held the knife and stabbed it into her heart. And she had to die listening to her own father's chuckles of amusement.


	2. Chapter One

**The Rise - Chapter One**

_By Rainstormxxo_

Why is it everywhere you go you seem to keep finding bodies? –Detective Blair

Because people keep dying...? –Eli

* * *

All Melinda Gordon could hear was whispers, and they were killing her. It was as if a thousand ghosts were trying to reach her at once, and they were crowding her head, taking her over. She twisted and turned. When was the last time so many were attracted to her? She couldn't remember, and the possibility of never was included.

How was it possible, anyways? It was only yesterday when another ghost had fooled her. She'd been having troubles with her 'gift' lately. For days, weeks, months...—who keeps track, really?—she hadn't had the ability to know the difference between the dead and the living. Yes, yes, Melinda can communicate to the dead.

She twisted and turned in the bed, and she felt her still-awake husband rearrange to her every movements. Who was she to keep him awake in the night? He needed his rest more than anymore. She turned to him, promising herself she'd stay still, until she realized that Jim Clancy(Lucas?) was not beside her.

An eerie, dark figure turned it's way to her. It had a creepy, clownish appearance to himself. His dark, flat, black hair was greased forward. He leaned toward her, his movements swift. He began to kiss her on the lips.

She jerked backwards, and he gave her a disapproving frown. He rose his hand, which held a sharp knife.

Her brown eyes widened in terror. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Why did this feel so real? It couldn't be, it can't be. But he followed through with the gesture and slammed it down onto her.

༄

Melinda awoke in a mixture of screams and cries, flying up to a sitting position. Her breathing was heavy, her thighs faintly feeling the pain that once was in them. She snapped a look at the man beside her and could only sigh in relief to see her waking husband bolt up from his own sleep and fold his arms around her.

"Just a nightmare, Mel. It's okay..." he soothed her, giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"It...it felt so—"

"That was only half of it." An icy voice made her turn her head to look beside her bed. A little girl about eight or nine stood looking at her, the girl's cherry-covered pajamas caked with blood. Melinda gulped.

The girl flashed forward. "I'm so sorry..." she gently touched Melinda's hand, causing her to shiver. Her gruesome, scarred, dirty face snapped to the side. "He's next. One down...oh, Mrs. Gordon, he is trying to destroy you." She disappeared, leaving Melinda only more confused.

She pushed her curly brown hair behind her ear before it hit her: Aiden.


End file.
